New ruler, Fresh revenge
by TTluv19
Summary: King Simba has finally retired and passed down his throne to his daughter and mate. Although, this pride's troubles are far from over, new pride members arrive and old ones return for revenge. With tensions running high in the Pridelands will the new rulers crack under pressure or endanger their new position of king and queen?
1. Chapter 1: Kovu's Insticts

**A/N: New story guys! This was a prompt from Emolichic1, therefore the plot was Emolichic1's I just wrote the story, just had to make that clear XD**

 **Anyways, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Kovu's instincts.

It was rainy season, and water droplets slashed upon the horizon of the savannah like angry knives. Dark grey clouds enveloped the misty air as day turned into dusk, and not a single star shone this night. Inside the ancient den of Pride-Rock, all pride members were preparing to retire for an early night, all but one. It was the mighty king himself, Kovu. He sat silently at the edge of pride rock, letting the cold rain water coat his body. Ears pinned to his head he tried to ignore his instincts that were making his stomach fold in knots, sweat drenched his dark fur and he tried to even out his breathing.

He concentrated hard, trying to receive a message from the great kings of the past while also patiently awaiting Zazu's return from searching the borders. He and his father in law, Simba, had spent a lot of their time together ever since the outlanders and pridelanders had became 'one'.

At first Kovu sensed some mistrust between the two, but as time went by a strong healthy friendship was formed and Kovu had gained Simba's full trust. Simba had personally taught Kovu everything he needed to know to become king and Simba had become like the father he never had growing up. Meeting Kiara was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Finally, he could live a normal life in peace, well, being king was as rewarding as a lion could get. And being blessed with a beautiful wife and loving family he couldn't be happier, Kovu felt in debt to the pridelanders so he strived to be the best king he could be. Granted, cub-hood memories still haunted him, but he had Vitani to share the pain with.

However, as always, every time one bad thing disappears another problem takes its place, and that's why Kovu confidently knew he was being watched and had been ever since he became king. Of course he never told anybody, but how could he admit to them that he had an invisible stalker? Kovu always felt a lingering presence when he was with his sister, Vitani or his wife, Kiara. But he felt it strongest when he was with Simba.

So every night he'd send someone to check the borders and as Zazu was fastest and technically safer, as any lion wouldn't be able reach him in the air, he sent Zazu. And as Zazu was so proud to serve a third king to pride rock, Kovu knew the devoted bird wouldn't ask questions.

Kovu couldn't quite explain it, he never saw anyone directly watching him and he never picked up an unfamiliar lion scent for longer than a few minutes to actually trail it. Kovu found it rather unsettling. So as Simba had taught him, in times of trouble or worry seek guidance from the great kings. Yet tonight they were silent as stars, well that, or Kovu couldn't hear them over the pattering rain or sharp gusts of wind.

Shivers ran down his spine, _fine I give up! The great kings obviously don't want to talk to me but where is that babbling bird!?_

And is if on cue, Zazu appeared, his feathers drenched, and Kovu felt slightly guilty, he didn't know how hard it was to fly during the rain, but he could take a pretty good guess. Although, it wasn't raining when he sent him out in his defense, and now Kovu thinking about it, he had been gone a pretty long time.

"Sire Kovu! I found something that you may want to investigate immediately-"

"Really!?"

"Why would I lie, your majesty?-"

"Uh that's not what I meant, sorry, I wasn't doubting you I just-"

Zazu sent him a sharp look.

"Never mind, lead me to this urgent matter." Kovu stood up.

"Wait!" It was Simba, he had appeared from the warmth of the cave, where many were resting now, and had ran towards his son in law, "I couldn't help but over hear and I want to investigate too."

"Simba, I think you should wait here, it's getting late and the rain is speeding up-"

"It's just rain Kovu, lead the way Zazu."

"Of course sire." He bowed quickly to the former king and swiftly flew away, Kovu and Simba jogged lightly to keep up.

They arrived at a small nearby cave, Zazu hovered above it unsure whether to enter for the second time.

"Well? What is it Zazu?" Simba asked casually.

"P-please look inside, I heard some…sounds coming from there." Zazu stuttered and he looked nervous, his wings were shaking mid-flight.

Simba and Kovu both looked at each-other and chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous Zazu! The cave's too tiny for any-"

A sudden sharp cry cut the golden lion's sentence short.

"…Huh?"

Kovu peered into the tiny cave of darkness, he gasped in surprise.

"What? What is it Kovu?"

"Cubs…new-borns…there are three."

"What are three new-borns doing there!? Zazu please fly back and alert the pride and most importantly my daughter." Simba instructed.

"Yes, Simba." He flew away quickly.

"What do we do Simba?" Kovu asked as panic started to set in.

"Uhm, well your king, Kovu, you decide the fate of these cubs, but remember," Kovu looked up at his father in-law nervously, "whatever you decide may affect the whole pride."

Kovu gulped, although Simba's words were laced with wisdom, it sounded almost like an indirect warning: _don't screw this up, this affects everyone including me._ Kovu shook the thoughts from his head, he needed to act quickly. He weighed the cons and pros of having three potential new cubs in the pride. Most male leaders would kill the cubs, but as they were alone with no mother, killing them seemed cruel. Most cubs were killed at birth so their mother could go back into breeding season, but Simba and Kovu were the only adult males and were already devoted to Nala and Kiara. _Kiara! Oh she'll know what to do._

"I wish to have my queen's opinion before deciding on the cubs' fate, so we will bring them back to PrideRock until Kiara and I decide what to do with them."

"I think that's a great idea, Kovu, I always used to have Nala by my side to help with tough decisions like this." Simba smiled. They picked up the cubs carefully and wasted no haste in returning home.

* * *

Kiara paced up and down the ledge of PrideRock until she spotted her father and husband. She gasped as she looked at the three tiny cubs, what Zazu had informed her was true.

One was golden like Simba but had deep green eyes, Kiara could tell that was the male, and his paws were a lighter shade with a lighter underbelly, his nose was the custom outsider nose.

The other two were female, one had Kiara's pelt colour with a creamy underbelly and paws with deep blue-greenish eyes, and her nose was the custom pridelander nose.

The other female had a pelt similar to Zira's but had soft features very similar to Kiara, her eyes were also red and had a pridelander nose, this cub also had a stripe similar to Zira's on her head but it was slightly more faded. Her underbelly and paws were also lighter than the rest of her pelt.

Simba and Kovu made their way up to pride rock and into the den, they placed the cubs on the raised platform where the king and queen of pride rock traditionally sleep. Kovu and Kiara were new to their 'bed'.

"They're absolutely darling!" Kiara cooed, she'd always wanted cubs of her own but never felt she was ready. She nuzzled each of them, after five minutes of most members spoiling the cubs with attention, they went to their respective places where they slept and awaited slumber to hit.

"Kiara…what should we do with the cubs? I feel this is a decision we should decide together."

Simba nodded from where he and Nala slept proudly and curled up next to his wife, leaving the rulers of the pride to decide peacefully without watching eyes.

"You haven't thought about killing them have you?" Kiara whispered as she sat beside the crawling cubs.

"No, of course not, that's just mean." Kovu replied.

"Well then, if it's okay with you…I feel," Kiara blushed shyly as Kovu gulped awaiting her opinion, "I feel we should adopt them."

Kovu was stunned, he froze for a small while. Kiara had always told him she wasn't ready for cubs but as soon as three turn up she wants to adopt them like that! Kovu always felt it'd be more special to have one of his own…but that seemed selfish, if Kiara was willing to adopt them from the kindness of her good heart…then he could too.

"Okay, but if a mother comes looking for them…we give them back."

"Deal!" Kiara smiled happily, gave her husband a lick on the cheek and settled down with the cubs. She named the boy Taja, and the two girls Camira and Kamazia. As the king and queen drifted into a soft slumber with their new cubs, Kovu couldn't help but feel _that_ feeling again. He had been watched again earlier when he was with Simba and they found the cubs, he was sure of it. Tomorrow he'd make sure to speak to Rafiki about it, that and the cubs, he had no idea how to be a parent! He slowly blanked out his troubled thoughts and fell sound asleep.

* * *

Along the northern borders of the Pridelands a golden lion with a brown mane and piercing blue eyes gritted his teeth. _So they're making them three puny cubs the next heirs of pride rock, eh? My sister's idea obviously. Sister._ The word felt so foreign to him. His _sister_ had long ago forgotten about him as well as his parents that he once loved so much. _So much for family,_ the lion thought bitterly, _huh and to think I was so close to returning home, but now father has a new son, and he has it all! Filthy outsider, just you wait until I seek my revenge._ The lion took out his claws and slashed the ground violently, he had a plan and soon everything would fall into place, but he had time to kill. Kovu didn't, Kovu wouldn't know what hit him…

And with that the lion smiled and curled up into his very own small cave, _revenge is around the corner Kovu and I will claim everything that was once mine, after all, you did the same to me._


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories And Moto

**A/N: thanks for the awesome reviews guys, they really inspire me to write the best chapter I can, so keep reviewing. This chapter is a little wordy, again, but I'm just trying to get the characters' thoughts and feelings in place so you can understand their motives more easily. More action packed chapters will be coming soon, so don't worry! :)**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Forgotten memories and Moto.

"Hey, Kopa, there ya are! I've been waiting forever!" Vitani's bright blue eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend. Every day she waited for him here at the borders of where her homeland stopped and Kopa's started. Both of the cubs' childlike innocence saw past the dangers of their parents catching them playing together, but it was a risk they were unknowingly taking.

"Hey, Tani, sorry…my dad was just giving me my morning lesson on training how to be king." The young cub stated proudly. He puffed out his chest and looked at his paws as if it were nothing.

"But, its noon now, your lesson shouldn't have ran over. We get less time to play now." Vitani pouted and observed him with narrowed eyes.

"Well, when I'm king, I'll always have time for you, it's just hard being prince sometimes." Kopa admitted, if things were his way he'd play with his best friend all day! Just like his parents had done when they were cubs, but as Vitani lived so long away, it was much harder and she wasn't in his pride. Plus his dad wouldn't be happy knowing he was wandering off so far each day.

"Well you better stick to your word princey! Mom said when I was born I was a princess! But things changed...she won't tell me anything." Vitani didn't want to say anymore because her home life was different from Kopa's. Her mom never had time for her anymore since her baby 'adoptive' brother was born, she was also much slimmer than Kopa due to an un-rich diet. She lived in a wasteland but she didn't know any different. She remembered her daddy when they lived in a much nicer place but she was too young to remember where it was. All she knew was that they had to move because daddy* died. And talking about her father's death would make her cry.

"Maybe she told you that you were a princess because your eyes are so pretty." Kopa sighed dreamily, until he realised what he had said and momentarily froze. Sure he had a huge crush on his best friend but it was weird admitting it…and saying stuff like that to her!

Vitani blushed and leaned closer to him, softening her tone, "You think I have pretty eyes?"

"W-What!? I-I did not say that!" Kopa stuttered and backed away from her, somehow managing to trip over his own paws.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Vitani sighed not wanting to get into an infamous, 'did not, did too' argument. She let it slip just this once, but it secretly made her happy.

"Kopa, since we're best friends, can you promise me something?"

"Sure!"

Vitani took a deep breath in and hesitantly let it out, "Kopa…things are changing for me at home, I may not always be able to play every day…"

Vitani didn't want so say too much, but her family's sudden 'training' and mother's strange behaviour was enough to lead her mind into weird suspicions the young cub didn't want to think about. Her mother's remorse seemed really extreme and she was taking it terribly. Everyone in the family but her had a way of coping through the pain of loss, Vitani's was playing with Kopa, Nuka's was tormenting mice. But Zira would just be really quiet some days and other times have furious outrages and mutter things about this 'Simba' lion. Vitani didn't know who he was…but she had a feeling she would find out soon enough. To take her mind off Scar, Zira would dote upon baby Kovu and sing him weird lullabies…Vitani would eventually sing along just to gain her mother's attention sometimes.

"But…why!?" Kopa asked.

"Kopa. Just please, promise me whatever happens…you never forget me and come back for me…one day…"

"B-But where are you going?"

"Nowhere silly, it'll just be harder to sneak off and play with you." She lied, she didn't want him to worry, "Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise...anything for you" He smiled.

"Anything for me and my pretty eyes?" Vitani giggled.

"Yeah for you and your pretty-wait! Stop trying to trick me!"

Vitani rolled her eyes and smirked, "Okay fine! Enough of the chatter let's play! Oh and by the way Kopa, your eyes are kinda pretty too." She tagged his shoulder and ran away from him happily giggling, without a second thought Kopa chased after her.

* * *

"I promise…., I p-promise, I-" Suddenly a young lion was jerked out of sleep. He panted heavily trying to collect his thoughts, that wasn't just a dream but a forgotten memory the lion had long ago tried to block out. But obviously his brain had ways of kindly reminding him that his mind was in control. The young lion stretched and looked outside of his tiny underground cave, an unusual habitat for a lion, but he had no choice. It was mostly unnoticed and hidden by shrubs but on the border of his homeland nevertheless.

He poked his large head through tall grass and made sure no one was around, it was barely dawn but hunting always had to be early or late, he didn't plan to get caught just yet. He emerged from his 'home' and began to walk around, searching for a small meal to fill him for now.

He spotted a hare and with ease killed it, he then lay down and began to devour his meal eagerly, meanwhile his thoughts scattered.

He hadn't thought about _her_ in ages, but now he was back in the Pridelands (kinda) he seemed to remember more and more clear memories of his happy childhood, and _she_ was a big part of it. He didn't blame Vitani for what had happened between him and Zira. Even though he had been hurt intensely, he never seemed to remember actually getting attacked, when he awoke in a weird jungle he only remembered Zira's viscous snarl before she pounced.

Trying to find his way back to the Pridelands while still a cub was when he thought about Vitani most. He missed her smile and her pretty eyes, her humour and mean sarcasm, their childish games and happy cub hood together. And knowing her mother had angrily hit Vitani before chasing after Kopa to kill him, he knew she'd need him more than ever.

But growing up with a carefree leopard and parrot, Leo and Parry, they had taught him to forget, and so he reluctantly did.

Leaving Leo and Parry and returning to the Pridelands was hard, however he thought he'd be welcomed with open arms and family tears, but it seemed everybody had replace him with… _Kovu_. He wanted to go back to Leo and Parry but jealousy soon consumed since he had first seen Kovu and Kiara become king and queen. He arrived the day they were coroneted and saw his life be viciously snatched from him just as Kovu's began.

And what was strange enough was that Vitani and Kovu were a part of _his_ pride, they never were when they were cubs. She had grown even more beautiful if possible and although the young lion had yet to admit it, he was insanely attracted to her.

However moving in life outside of the Pridelands was pretty easy considering he's been trained by the the best animals he had known to hunt and find water by his _true friends_. He planned to return for Leo and Parry once he reclaimed the throne.

The more his revenge plan became clearer the happier he was. 'Stalking' Kovu was his first part of his plan, he couldn't be spotted just yet, just to make Kovu seem insane to his beloved pride. That was just step one…of many.

The lion looked down with his teal eyes at the remaining hare bones that he quickly licked clean.

 _You know what, my name is no longer Kopa, I'm no longer the same lion, I seemed to have lost my identity as well as my family! But I can use this to my advantage…_

 _I know! My name is now…Moto…it means flame._

 _My father once told me my uncle Scar had a deep flame of anger and jealousy within him…and now so do I, I may not be ready to kill ,yet, but in some way I feel connected to him, as if he's watching over me instead of my grandfather._

 _Moto…I like it._

Moto stood up not bothering to cover up the last of his quickly decaying meal and decided to pay Kovu a visit. And by visit he meant he was going to just watch him and then suddenly disappear to make his instincts go crazy. He called step one...mind games.

He might pay Vitani a little visit too…not to stare at her lovingly or anything…

If Moto was to explain his weakness he would admit it was Vitani (he'd only _ever_ admit it to himself though), but no one could know that, they could use it against him, and Moto couldn't loose, he promised to come back for her and taking her as queen kept that promise perfectly.

Although what Moto had truly forgotten was that Vitani had new friends, who she trusted completely including her brother and new sister in law, and believed 'Kopa' was dead.

* * *

 ***In this story, Scar wasn't Vitani's dad (that would make Kopa and Vitani cousins) she just believed Scar was her dad until her mother told her the truth while she was an adolescent just before Kovu carried out his 'Imma kill Simba' plan. I imagine her dad to be a rogue and Kovu's too, but they don't have the same father, only mother.**

 **Oh and she definitely isn't Nala's daughter that would make them siblings! Just wanted to clear idea up :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dangers Of The Desert

Chapter 3: Dangers of the desert.

Many miles away, west of the Pridelands, was a large pride of around 40 members, called the Western Pride. Between the Western pride and the Pridelands existed a large desert which made it very hard for the two prides to interact. However, Nala's grandmother originated from this pride and moved with Sarafina to the Pridelands in hope for a better life, they luckily made it and lived there ever since.

Once Nala became queen she wanted to meet her relatives but never got the chance, so Kiara decided (after talking to Sarafina one day) that her and Nala should go visit them with Kovu, Sarafina was recovering from an awful flu so couldn't go and Sarabi was looking after her.

Kovu and Kiara were scheduled to visit the western king and queen with Nala, and Simba decided he'd watch over things while they were gone. They contacted the western pride by Zazu delivering the message to Nala's brother. Nala's younger brother, Mheetu, was staying in that pride after he was attacked by hyenas.

Kiara decided it'd be best to take her newly adopted cubs, so they could explore and meet the other pride's cubs. Kovu and Kiara had eventually settled into their new roles as parents and the cubs were now healthy, happy and six months olds.

Kovu still kept his suspicions (that were growing day by day) bottled up.

"Mom, mom are we leaving yet!?" Taja jumped around excitedly, his green eyes lighting up.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Soon honey, I just need to give you and your sisters baths, and then we'll meet grandma and set off. Oh, where are Camira and Kamazia?"

"Uh…," Taja scratched at his dark hair tuft with his paw, "They went to…the pond, yes the pond!"

Kovu lifted an eyebrow, "The pond? Why?"

"To…uh play tag? Yeah, they're playing tag!" he smiled happily, proud that his excuse made sense, to some extent anyway.

"Well, go get them Taj, we can't leave without them." Kiara giggled.

"Okay mom!" the golden cub jogged off, pleased to be out of that awkward situation.

Why was he always the one who had to make excuse for his siblings? Why was he the one who was at more risk of getting into trouble!? He really needed to stop being a pushover and put his paw down. Besides he couldn't keep lying to his parents! This was all Mista's fault! Mista the pride bully had recruited Taja's sisters to become her 'sidekicks' (as Taja liked to call them) and Camira and Kamazia were now best friends with Mista, as well as fans.

Taja ran until the three came into view, Kiara and Kovu didn't want their cubs to hang out with her as they had once seen Mista push over the smallest cub in the pride and there Kiara's daughters were laughing! They had been punished that day and told not hang out with her, yet the rebellious girls did because, unbeknown to Taja, they were being blackmailed.

"Ew, look, it's your _tattle tail brother!_ " Mista rolled her eyes and examined her claws.

Camira, the more outgoing cub frowned, "He's not a tattle tail, unless you _want_ him to be. Lay off Mista." Her blue eyes gleamed with hidden fury, no one spoke badly about her siblings.

"Whatever!" Mista rolled her hazel eyes.

"Taj, what are you doing here?" Kamazia asked, her ruby eyes full of curiosity. Her dark beige coat seemed to be slightly ruffled today and he knew why, Kamazia was very boisterous and loved getting her paws dirty, they'd have to have a bath for sure now!

"Mom said we're going soon, we have to have a bath and then we're leaving." Taja informed.

"What? Where are you going?" Mista's ears perked up and she gave the three cubs her full attention, no longer dusting off her dark brown fur.

"To the western pride. Oh, sorry, _royals only_." Taja's words dripped with sarcasm as he casually strolled off leaving his two sisters to gape. Taja never had the courage to say anything to Mista, but yet he somehow grew a backbone and finally realised he had to stand up to her.

Mista growled, "Yeah! Well guess what!? You-uh…back me up Camira!"

"Well…he kinda has a point." Camira stated as Kamazia giggled and the two girls walked off from their 'so called' best friend.

"Fine, I'll just go find…Lilly and Rosie! And remember I know _your_ secret!" Mista stormed off as the trio raced to their parents.

* * *

"There you guys are! Come one! Your mother was starting to worry, you need your baths!" Kovu told his children sternly as they gave sheepish looks, a quick nuzzle and ran to their mother. Kovu rolled his eyes at the troublesome trio, but they were _his_ troublesome trio.

Suddenly a strong scent shook his from his musings, he silently sniffed the air and growled, he was starting to go insane, and he had to tell some lion about this, but who? No lion would believe him, but at least he got away from this weird…feeling? For a few weeks.

Kovu turned his head to find Nala and Simba descending down PrideRock to where he was, the loving aging couple still looked quite young for their age and their regal status never died away, every animal still trusted and respected them. He watched as Simba whispered something to Nala, she blushed shyly and licked his cheek, they nuzzled lovingly then Nala headed towards her daughter and grandchildren after nodding to Kovu.

Simba approached, "Look after them Kovu, the desert is larger than you believe, Kion and I will take care of everything here."

"Of course Simba," Kovu bobbed his head and added jokingly, "You're not coming because you're getting grey, right?"

"In your dreams! _My_ mane is as red as ever, and I am very capable of looking after _my_ family!"

"Okay old timer, maybe you should rest for the day now, huh?" Kovu smirked.

"Why I'll show you rest!" Simba was about to pounce before Kiara intervened.

"Play nicely boys," She nuzzled her father, "Goodbye daddy."

"Goodbye Kiara, keep that husband of yours in check! Now where are my grandcubs?" Simba pondered outloud.

"Here!" Three voices shouted and Simba was pounced on by playful cubs.

"Ava! Chimera! Taj!" Simba chuckled and allowed them to 'fight' him, much like he used to do with his father, then Kiara when she was a cub. He had even given them special nicknames, like when he used to call Kiara Kiki, and his father would called him Simmy.

* * *

After the cubs finished their family 'fight' and everyone had bid farewell, Nala eagerly lead the way as Kiara chattered happily to her mother about finally meeting her uncle and cousins. Kovu lingered behind giving them a little space while keeping an eye on the cubs.

Kovu finally relaxed knowing he was no longer being watched, and was hoping that whatever or whoever was messing with him wouldn't bother the rest of the pride they left behind. He observed the soft grass that, after an hour of walking, turned into dry hot sand.

He looked over at his cubs who had wondered quite a bit off, Kiara and Nala weren't as far away. He rolled his eyes and went after the three cubs, who were playing hide and seek, Taja was counting and he had lost sight of his girls.

"Taj, where are your sisters?" Kovu asked, trying not to worry.

"They're hiding, help me find them dad?"

Kovu nodded in response and picked up his pace with his son trailing behind him, wandering west while Nala and Kiara continued north.

Taj watched his father, his hero. Taja had always looked up to his father for as long as he could remember, he was strong and powerful and really wise, plus he told the most hilarious stories! Taja wanted to be just like his father when he grew up, one time he had seen Kovu wrestle with a trespassing snake, it was huge and apparently poisonous, but he had tackled it to the ground and it had slithered away scared after hearing a fierce roar from Kovu. Taja later told Kovu it had cried to his mommy! Taja had seen his uncle Kion roar of course, but his dad's was pretty mighty considering he wasn't part of the lion guard.

Taja grinned up at his hero, "Hey, dad? Do you think-?"

A sharp shrill scream cut him off. Kovu dashed towards the loud sound and there Nala, Kiara, Camira and Kamazia were surrounded by a pack of black panthers. They turned to Kovu who slowly crouched down to his son and whispered, "Hide when I tell you to run." Taja looked around the abandoned land until a small broken tree came into view. It had to be good enough now.

The black panthers growled and inched closer to Kovu's beloved family, Kovu mentally panicked, there were too many.

"Run Taja!" the cub didn't need to be told twice as Kovu jumped to put distance between his family and them.

Taja watched in horror as his father tossed his sisters as far away as possible and heard him shout and tell them to run to Taja, he was soon joined by his sisters in the dead tree as the three adults battled a pack of at least 15 black panthers.

A roar of pain cried out in agony, _"DAD!"_ Taja yelled.

* * *

 **A/N: First cliff hanger, sorry guys! Hope you liked this chapter, hope you enjoyed and if you did why not drop a review? :) If you have any questions or anything be sure to leave the** **m in your review and I can answer them anytime :) Oh, and I know, panthers in the desert? Well I know panthers can live in Africa so I thought, why not. Anyway you may wanna remember the Western pride, they'll be a big part of this story when introduced! See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: You're all heroes

**A/N: sorry for the late update I've been really busy lately, but I managed to work on this chapter, so here ya go! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: You're all heroes.

The three cubs watched in horror as Kovu dropped to the floor and Kiara and Nala did everything they could to ward off the panthers. But they were still outnumbered. Taja panicked and his eyes flashed with sadness and rage. His two sisters cowered behind him until one got an idea.

"I know what we need to do!" Kamazia exclaimed and squeezed past her siblings to climb down from the dead tree.

"Kamazia! Get back here, what are you doing?!" Taja yelled and climbed down to convince her to hide once again.

"H-Hey! Don't leave me!" Camira protested and climbed down also.

"Guys, there are too many of them! They need help I have an idea!" Kamazia insisted.

Taja tugged on her paw, "Are you crazy!?"

"Just trust me, please. Dad, mom and grandma need us." Her scarlet eyes sparkled with determination and reluctantly Taja complied.

"Look, there's no time to explain! Camira, inside the dead tree was a dead bird, get it and then bring it to me, Taja and I will just be over by that sandy ditch over there, okay?" Camira was the smallest and weakest so the bigger job was left to Taja and Kamazia.

Camira would normally complain, she hated getting her paws dirty but one glance back over to her injured dad and weak family, she climbed back up, "Okay!"

"Good, now Taja follow me!"

Meanwhile Kiara and Nala were becoming weaker, "Mom, I can't hold them off! And look at Kovu!" Kiara exclaimed as a panther ran towards her and she quickly dodged and clawed one's face with her teeth bared.

Nala managed to knock one of the large cats out with her back feet, "I know we h-have to be strong." She breathed.

Their previous adrenaline was beginning to ware off, "I hope the cubs will be okay." Kiara breathed out unsure of how to react to everything. She was suddenly knocked down by a panther but she quickly got back up and pinned him.

"Save your energy daughter!" Nala scolded as a large panther clawed at her neck.

"Kiara…" Kovu whispered, "Take care of the kids…" he tried to stand, but his legs collapsed.

That comment made Kiara's heart break, as a thought hit her hard, _I might not be able to._

Suddenly a small roar was heard and Kiara recognised it immediately, it was her disobedient son that needed to run if he were to survive.

The panthers noticed Taja and a slightly smaller cub beside him, figuring the cubs would be easy targets, half the pack ran towards them, "NO!" Kiara screamed as the cubs scurried off casually.

Unbeknown to the panthers, Kamazia had a dead bird in her mouth and another cub was waiting for them beside an odd looking pile of dead leafs and bark.

"Now, Kamazia!" Taja yelled and Kamazia obeyed. She would've rolled her eyes at his comment if it weren't a serious moment, she was the mastermind behind the plan.

Kamazia 'tripped' and managed to slide into the dead tree's opening, just before planting the dead bird beneath her. The panthers halted and began devouring the dead bird, having no idea it wasn't the cub.

The distraction bought Taja some time as he bravely jumped into the pack of hungry panthers and snatched the dead bird away from them, angering them once more. They chased Taja as Kamazia prayed to the great kings that it'd work. He planted the bird on top of the pile of leaves and bark, making sure not to touch any. Camira watched nervously on the other side of the pile and whispered, "Come on Taja…"

Taja jumped over the pile with courage and luckily managed to get to the other side, but the panthers weren't so smart, as they sprinted across the pile, well, until they fell through into a deep ditch.

"Yes!" Kamazia said and ran over to her brother and sister. She looked down and saw a mess of panthers angrily growling and dead leaves covered the ditch's sandy flaw.

"We did it! Come on lets go see if mom and dad and grandma are okay!" Camira squeled in joy.

Kiara and Nala had finally managed to knock most of the panthers out as there weren't so many to battle now. Nala sighed in relief after Kiara dealt with the last one. Both lionesses panted heavily and were relieved to see the cubs were okay.

"Where'd the others go?" Kiara asked.

The cubs grinned, "It was Kamazia mom! She was amazing and thought of a plan! The panthers are stuck in the deepest ditch I've ever seen! And her and Taja were _so brave_!" Camira gushed.

"A-Are you mad?" Kamazia asked quietly.

"Honey, you saved us, you're all heroes, but when I saw you run off I was so worried and couldn't do anything to protect you, but…thank you Ava." Kiara smiled and nuzzled Kamazia and then Taja and Camira.

"We were really worried when we saw dad fall mom, is he gonna be okay?" Taja asked padding over to his father.

Kiara looked over at Nala, she was the wisest about these things, "He'll be fine darlings now give grandma a cuddle!" Nala laughed as the cubs ran to her. Kiara watched as she heard mumbles along the lines of, _'wow grandma you were so strong'_ and _'when I grow up I wanna be as fierce as you'_ , and _'no wonder you were the best hunter back in the day!'_.

 _Is he gonna be okay mom_ , Kiara mouthed.

 _I don't know, baby_ , Nala silently replied back.

"Come on kids, it's still not safe." Kiara informed.

"What about dad?" Camira asked.

"We'll help him up, what's important now is that we get to the Western pride as quickly as possible to treat his wounds." Nala nodded and Kiara assisted to help her husband up.

He groaned in pain, "You'll be okay baby, I'm here." Kiara soothed. The two lionesses wrapped one arm over each of their shoulders and walked as fast as they could with the extra weight. This time the cubs stayed close and made sure not to play anymore games.

* * *

After a few more hours of travelling everyone was thoroughly exhausted, the sky was pitch black and the cubs began to drag behind slightly until Kiara snapped at them.

"Mom, I'm tired." Kamazia complained with a frown.

"We have to keep going-"

"Kiara! They're cubs stop being so hard on them, we all need to rest, even you. There's no daylight too."

"But…Kovu…he…" Kiara sighed, "Mom, I'm worried, his breathing has become shallower. Haven't you noticed?"

"Of course I have…" Nala sighed and looked around, trying to adjust to the ebony surroundings.

"Fine, we can have a ten minute break, okay?" Kiara compromised and the cubs eagerly sat down and rubbed their aching paws.

"No point now, guys, welcome to the Western Pride!" Nala and Kiara jumped in surprise which made Kovu groan. The cubs looked up with hopeful glances.

"The former queen and the current king and queen of the Pridelands, right? Oh, no, excuse me we have three generations here!" A goofy male lion smiled, he had rugged midnight black hair and a tanned beige coat which matched his orange eyes even his smile seemed contagious.

"Hello." Nala greeted and bowed her head in respect, "I am the daughter of Sarafina and granddaughter of Meringue, whom both moved from your pride to the Pridelands, you are my cousin Mapenzi, your mother is my mother's sister correct?"

"You must be Nala, you look very similar to my mother and I guess that makes us first cousins right! Cool, bring it in." Nala giggled and gave him a hug, Kiara grunted as she supported Kovu alone.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'd like to meet my aunt and ask her why she never moved to the Pridelands with my mother, they were sisters after all."

"Oh silly lioness, she stayed because her father wanted to stay, and she was a daddy's girl!"

"So…my grandfather is here? As well as my brother!?" Nala was speechless.

"Yes, however unfortunately Grand pappy's health is going downhill, you're lucky to get here now."

"That's too bad, I'm glad I'll get to meet him."

"Uh, mom, Kovu!" Kiara reminded.

"Oh." Nala went back to her previous position of supporting Kovu too, "Where are my manners? This is my daughter Kiara and her mate Kovu, queen and king of the Pridelands and these are my grandcubs, Taja, Kamazia and Camira."

"Nice to meet you." Mapenzi smiled and nodded his head, "So uh what's up with the king?"

"We were attacked while crossing the desert, by panthers, can we seek a place to rest for the night?"

"Of course, we're all family! How rude of me, this-a way guys!" Nala, Kiara, the cubs and Kovu followed their new lively family member to a small cave in which they were told they could spend the night and meet the Western King and Queen tomorrow, as it was pretty late and they didn't want to awake everyone. Besides Mapenzi was only up because he had managed to fall out of bed and then needed a drink, well so he said. After he suggested that they decided a quick drink was in order before bed.

Kiara and Nala place Kovu in the back of the cave and the cubs cuddled next to their daddy. Kiara sang a quick lullaby and kissed her mate and cubs goodnight. She sat next to Nala who was smiling, "I used to sing that to you when you was a cub."

"I know, I stole it." Kiara smiled, her face dropped though, "Mom, do you think Kovu will be okay, he hasn't exactly been awake but he tried to walk a few times, remember?"

"He's probably still in shock, he should be up by tomorrow, if he's not then you can worry, okay?"

"Okay. But how'd you know?"

"Well the same thing happened to Simba just before you and Kion were born. We were on our way to the jungle paradise where Timon and Pumbaa used to live and he got attacked by a snake, I managed to kill the snake but he was in shock for about a day. Timon, Pumbaa and I took great care of him and he was fine, darling. I have experienced a lot of things you know."

"I know, I didn't doubt you, I was just-"

"Worried, I know baby. Come on let's get some sleep, we're safe now, today has tuckered us all out."

"You're right mom." Kiara agreed and finally processed the long day they had. Pushing the lingering doubts and worries from her mind she decided to sleep at the edge of the cave, just in case they weren't safe, it was a maternal instinct. Nala shook her head but didn't question the decision, she curled up opposite Kovu and the cubs. And with that slumber hit the remaining awake lionesses.

* * *

 **So what'd you think? Oh btw Mapenzi means funny in Swahili, well according to google translate :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I can have a weakness?

Chapter 5: I can have a weakness?

Today was it, the day a golden lion would alert the pridelands of his presence here- today seemed like the perfect day to take a baby step in his cunning plan. Although this part was the most important- he could easily get kicked out of the pridelands after all. There was a cool breeze but the sky was silver linen.

After leaving his small cave he decided to take a look around the borders before directly entering.

As Moto strolled through a patch of long grass he came across a herd of gazelles. These animals hadn't been a part of the slender but still large lion's diet since his cub-hood.

Listening to his stomach for once seemed logical. He crouched down and slowly crawled forward. Now having a better view of his target, he realised they were much bigger than the animals he was used to hunting- like small hares/rabbits and rats.

He was just a few feet from a gazelle now, one that had wandered off on its own. For a moment he thought about chasing them all just to alert the pride sooner, but then realised that was unnecessary- or was it?

He shook his head and finally refocused- however the gazelle had wandered off some more. It was finally a distance away from the herd for a hunting lion to chase it. So that's what Moto decided to do.

He took off, using his strong hind legs to push forward at a faster pace- he had great stamina. Gripping the ground with his sharp claws he stopped to ready himself for the pounce. He jumped and everything seemed to be going well until the gazelle was knocked to the ground by a lioness.

Moto flew over his prey and the lioness and landed face flat in the muddy ground.

He lifted his head, seeing stars, "Uh."

Moto then heard loud giggles- he looked over at the lioness and the now dead gazelle. Moto's eyes doubled once he realised it had been Vitani to steal his food and not only that, but she was rolling with laughter and clutching her stomach.

"H-hey!" He got up and walked over to her, she quickly got up regarding him.

"That gazelle was mine!" He growled not sure if he was experiencing anger or a blow to his ego.

Vitani stared up at him, her eyes narrowed, "I live here, this is my territory. That means the gazelle is also mine. But you are quite fast for a lion, everyone knows lionesses are faster. Now what are you doing her rogue?"

Great! Now what was he supposed to say? He'd have to have only Vitani knowing of his presence for now, his original plan was to just turn up, but he could sense the young lioness's untrust.

He didn't mind much though, he could rekindle his friendship with her and get her on his side.

"I...Well I was attacked, uh, yeah attacked! By... A whole pack of hyenas, I managed to ward them off but I fear they overtook my pride so I couldn't return and deal with the pain of losing those most close to me...this territory was my best bet."

"Oh well that sucks." She commented sarcastically still unsure, she walked forwards until their noses were nearly touching. Moto didn't dare blink. She stared hard and then frowned, "You seem familliar...what's your name?"

"Moto."

"Hmmm...I'm sure Simba wouldn't mind letting you stay he-"

"No don't tell Simba!" His father's name sounded foreign to his own ears, he then realised his slip up.

"You don't even know who I'm talking about! Are you a spy!?" Vitani growled and hit his chest with her paw, "Huh!? Answer me!"

"No, it's just I've heard of the former King Simba." Moto refrained himself from spitting his father's title, "This is one of the biggest Prides in Africa...I just assumed this was the Pridelands."

Vitani looked around, "What do you want? You don't wanna see Simba and Kovu and Kiara are gone, why are you here? If you wanted protection or food you would've asked to join the pride."

Moto was confused, "What do you mean the King and the Queen of the Pridelands are gone?"

"That's none of your business."

"They're coming back right?" Moto would be real angry if Kovu had just up and left- with his own sister.

"Yes." Vitani internally kicked herself, _you shouldn't be giving away this information to a rogue!_ "Answer my question. Why are you here?" She demanded coldly. She could see through his lies, she always could.

Moto's nerves were being tested- she wasn't as polite as he remembered, as willing to do what he wanted. He's going to have to change that...

"I'm...listen Vitani..."

Vitani gasped, "How do you-?"

Moto was sick of her questions, "I'm Kopa!"

 _That wasn't how I planned it, why does she have this affect on me? I shall have no weakness!_

Vitani stepped back, and then she ran, leaving the gazelle.

"Vitani! Wait! Please!" _I haven't said please in years! Now she knows my identity and will tell the whole pride!_ He roared and chased her.

She looked back and saw him chasing her. Panic filled her chest, she slid to a halt when Priderock wasn't too far away. Go tell Simba or continue running? She made up her mind and pressed on, she just had to get away, to many unwanted emotions hit her, she couldn't deal with this.

She finally came to her favourite tree. Kopa-or Moto- whoever he was, was still many feet behind her. Her tree was large but hard to climb without practice, Vitani had tried to master it for months within living in the pridelands and recently had.

The tree was her best place to go now, so she climbed and settled within the leaves.

Many questions circled her head.

 _Was he really Kopa?_

 _Has he forgiven me?_

 _How did he survive?_

 _Why did he never return?_

 _Why won't he see his father?_

 _Why did he lie?_

 _When did he become so handsom- wait what!?_

Her ears perked up when she heard claws against her tree, he was trying and failing to climb.

"Vitani-please c-can we talk?"

She ignored him stubbornly.

"Vitani. You know me."

"No, I don't know who you are! Kopa is dead!"

"Tani..."

Her heart dropped, he used to call her that when they were cubs...He was Kopa...

She jumped down with ease, "T-Tell me everything. The truth."

* * *

After a few hours of talking and walking, the sky had turned to night. Kopa couldn't deny his strong attraction towards Vitani, he had told her everything and why he didn't want to see Simba, obviously he couldn't tell her about his revenge plan for her brother...but that would come later. Kopa was more angry at himself for falling for her as hard as he had, he needed to use her not love her...

He still hadn't gained her full trust though, it had been a day but Vitani had agreed to not tell anyone about his presence.

They walked in silence after there last conversation had died away. Vitani didn't mind she needed time to digest the information and Kopa was still figuring out the next part to his plan. He still wanted to know where Kovu and Kiara had went too, the only comfort in them leaving was that they would return.

"Vitani...when I do decide to reveal my presence to everyone, I don't want anyone to know I'm K-Kopa."

"Why not, Kopa?"

"I...I want to do it gradually, so that everyone can get used to me again."

"Okay, Kopa." Her eyes still seemed cloudy with confusion and she still felt guilty for her mother's past actions.

"Stop." Kopa ordered.

"Stop what?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop blaming yourself, you didn't know what your mother was planning to do." Kopa stated truthfully, he cared quite a lot.

"But, I-"

He silenced her by licking her cheek.

Vitani blinked up at him in suprise, "Kopa-"

"What?" He purred as he buried his head beneath her head, he was nuzzling her.

"I..." She gulped as her heart fluttered, "Don't use me..." She whispered.

Kopa stopped, "Why would I use you?"

"You wouldn't be the first guy to use me..." She whispered.

"I would never use you." He looked into her pretty blue eyes still unsure if his last sentence was true or not, he did care for her, but he needed her too.

She suprised him by nuzzling him back.

"Come on Tani, you're tired, we'll talk about _us_ tomorrow."

The way he said us made her heart skip again, Vitani sighed in defeat, the two found a small moss covered rock and right now it seemed like the best place to rest.

"Stay with me." Vitani answered as she curled up on top of the rock- she couldn't bare to return to priderock now.

"Always." Kopa promised and curled up against her.

"You said that when we were cubs...and you left, just like everybody did." Her voice was nearly audible, but Kopa didn't miss her words.

His own guilt built up but he squashed it down, he couldn't have any weakness.

"I know me coming back is like opening up a wound for you Vitani, but trust me I feel the same...you have to trust me."

"I do." She said without hesitation.

Kopa smiled, "Good."

He licked her cheek again and stroked her face with his claw as she slept peacefully next to him. He enjoyed the settling beat of her furry stomach rising and falling in peace. Kopa for the first time genuinely smiled, she was always the light in his dark world.

 _Please be on my side Tani...what I need to do is best. I missed you and I don't want to lose or use you...please be on my side._

Maybe one weakness was allowed for a villain after all...wasn't that the downfall of Scar?

Meanwhile at Priderock.

Simba counted his pride memebers, 18, excluding the royal family and Nala, but Vitani was missing. Simba knew she was an adult lioness but he still wanted to look out for his daughter's sister in law. He figured not to worry unless she didn't turn up tomorrow morning. He reluctantly settled down in his part of the den and stared at the raised platform where his daughter and family would sleep. He then looked beside him to the space where his wife usually slept. He sure did miss them all. It was unusually quiet without his grandchildren.

"Sire! Sire! New to report!" It was the blue hornbill, the pride stirred.

"Zazu shush... You'll wake the cubs...let's take this outside." Simba instructed.

Five short minutes later xD

"WHAT!?" Simba roared, "A rogue has kidnapped one of my pride members!?"

* * *

 **Oh no. Vitani's in troubleeeee.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been having trouble with my laptop -_-.**

 **So what do you think of this chapter guys? Incase you haven't noticed I am a huge shipper of Vitani and Kopa and have always been intrested in Kopa's theory so I decided to add them into this story :) we'll see more of Kiara and Kvou next chapter don't worry, I just couldn't forget about the villain, ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Hazel and Ashanti

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I have a bad case of writers block for this story and I just didn't know where it was going. I'm trying my best to finish and make regular uploads starting today xD Sorry.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hazel and Ashanti.

Taja awoke early the next morning. He looked around and saw his mother sleeping at the edge of the cave. His father was in one corner and his grandma in the other.

But what confused the young cub was how exactly both his sisters could manage to somehow squish him. He felt like he was in the middle of a sandwich! Taja groaned and squeezed passed them.

He streched his limbs and shook his head. He really wanted to explore, but he was hesitant. If his mother woke up and found him missing he'd be dead antelope.

So instead he settled for wandering a few feet into the open and began to drink from a nearby pond. He hadn't realised how dry his throat was until now.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Taja froze. This voice was not one he was used to. He looked up to find a very small cub, she had hazel eyes and pale fur with a slight scar on her left cheek.

She lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "Well?"

"I...uh... was just getting a drink." Taja stopped drinking.

"Who are you?"

Taja swallowed his weariness and realised that he wasn't in any danger.

"I'm Taja. Prince of the Pridelands and joint heir, with my sisters, to Priderock." Taja puffed out his chest, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hazel. I'm no princess but I'm one of the many cubs here. My big sister is Ashanti. She's very close to the royal family, I could go find her and we could give you a tour!"

"Uhm sure!" Taja smiled meekly.

Hazel giggled and scampered off.

"Taja?"

Taja flinched, for that voice belonged to his mother.

"Yes mom?"

"Good morning." Kiara smiled. "Go wake up your sisters, looks like you've booked us an early tour."

"Uh- yes mom."

"Taj? Don't you think Hazel is a little cutie?" Kiara giggled.

"Moooom! Stop." Taja hung his head with embarrassment and hurried to wake his sisters.

Kiara smiled and sighed, so far she liked the western pride. They seemed to have large number and could be a beneficial ally.

 _Remember what daddy said...we need new pride members..._

Yes, it was no secret Priderock was running low on pride members. But it was a secret known only to the adult royals that they were looking for new pride members. Priderock's livelihood depended on it. And Kiara had to continue her father's and late grandfather Mufasa's legacy.

She just hoped that her distant family members could forgive her.

But no, that wasn't going to happen until the cubs were much older, at least adolescents. This would be the first of many visits to the Western pride. Kiara just had to earn their trust and friendship and with some luck, things should fall into place nicely. Priderock had, had its fair share of drama after all.

Kiara cleared her head of worries and went to wake her mother and husband.

Kovu awoke to a soft nuzzle against his mane and his first thought was along the lines of _'Head...pain!'_

He shot upright, which just increased his pain but elected a light giggle.

A giggle from...his mother in law? Ah, yes! It was Nala. Kovu opened his eyes, his head fuzzy.

"What happened?" He panicked, "Where are the girls? And Taja?" Memories came back instantly. He tried to stand but wobbled on his paws.

"Kovu, woah! It's okay- " Kiara appeared, forcing him to at least sit.

"Where are they?"

"They're safe, they're here." Nala replied. She looked to one corner and found Taja practically tackling his sisters to wake up.

After following Nala's line of gaze, Kovu breathed out a sigh of relief and Kiara nuzzled him.

"Taja met a little lioness cub named Hazel, her and her older sister are going to give us a tour of the western pride." Kiara informed.

Kovu gave Kiara a worried look and then turned to Nala, "Nala? Do you mind giving the kids their morning baths? I need to speak to Kiara about something."

Nala raised any eyebrow teasingly, "Oh, I know when I'm not wanted. At least my grandcubs love me."

The older creamy lioness walked towards the kids and took them outside the cave.

"What is it?" Kiara asked, sitting and looking up at him.

"Kiara, you know as well as I do that we need more pridemembers. We can't pretend that everything is fine and we can't go around acting like-" Kovu tried to reason, only to be cut off.

"We're not acting. Gaining their trust may make them want to move to Priderock. Anyway, this isn't the time for this discussion. I almost lost you yesterday, can we just forget about this and enjoy our little vacation?"

Kovu looked to his beautiful wife, her inner beauty shining the brightest right now.

"Fine, I'm sorry. We'll discuss when we get back." Kovu relented.

"Yay!" Kiara jumped up, joyous once more. Kovu chuckled as he watched his wife run out of the cave and towards her mother and cubs. Kovu only wished he could be so naiive.

Shaking his head, he too got up and stretched his slightly sore legs. Shaking his ruffled mane out he approached his family only to be tackled by the three little rascals known as the royal cubs and was soon filled in on what he'd missed last night, including the lively lion known as Mpnezi.

* * *

Sometime later, Hazel arrived back to the cave where she had met Taja. Giggling to herself, the pale cub observed the whole royal family.

"G-good morning. My sister is on her way." She stuttered once all eyes fell on her.

Taja bounded over to her, "Hi Hazel! These are my sisters: Camira and Kamazia. We all like to call them Chimera and Ava."

Kamazia was the first one to run over, her firey eyes bright, "Hello. I'm excited to have a new friend from another pride."

Camira also ran over, her blue eyes sparkling, "Hi Hazel. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Hazel quipped, "Do you royals play games like hide 'n' seek?"

"Yeah!" The three cubs exclaimed simultaneously.

"Then, let's go! Taja can count!" Hazel laughed, the sisters joining in.

"Hey!" Taja frowned but soon relented, "Fine, whatever."

The cubs scampered off just as a slightly older cub approached. She was nearly adolescent but not quite there. Yet she held herself as a royal would and her bright green eyes emitted nothing but maturity.

The dark coloured lioness bowed her head, "Pleased to meet you, your majesties. The royals request your presence, so maybe we could save the tour for later?"

Kiara frowned slightly before mustering a smile, "Sure thing. Lead the way, Miss...?"

"My name is Ashanti." She told them and then turned to her younger sister, "Hazel."

Hazel was hidden within a shrub and she silently refused to break the game.

"Hazel." Ashanti raised her voice slightly, her tone now cold and commanding.

"Ugh..." Hazel sighed and walked towards her sister, "I was making new friends."

"You'll have plenty of time to do that later, right now we need to go to the King and Queen. So _you_ , head back to _mother_."

Kovu noticed how Hazel looked uncharacteristically confused but the king brushed it off as nothing.

"Okay." Hazel turned to her new friends, "Sorry to cut the game short, we can play later. Bye guys!"

And with that, the pale cub ran back to wherever her mother might be.

"May I inquest what this sudden urgency is about?" Nala asked, her voice sweet.

"I have to admit I'm not sure myself, but I don't like to keep the royal couple waiting. We really must be going. Now, if you'll follow me." Ashanti walked ahead of the three adults, the cubs happily following her without a care in the world.

"We can't trust her." Nala was the first to speak.

Kiara shook her head, "Nonscene mother. And if so, we can't do anything about it right now."

"Just be careful." Nala told her daughter and son in law.

Kovu nodded his head, "Don't worry Nala."

"I'm a mother and grandmother and mother in law. It's my job to worry." Nala smiled and caught up to Ashanti, quickly engaging a small conversation.

Kiara sighed, walking by Kovu's side, "I don't think she's a threat as such, Kovu. There's just something about her."

"Well, whatever fate has in store for us, we can't avoid it now." Kovu informed.

Kiara nodded, "I was kinda excited for the tour too."

"I'm just glad Mpenzi wasn't the one to wake us." Kovu smirked.

Kiara rolled her scarlet eyes, "Actually you've just made a point. He'd most likely be the one to get to us up. Oh, I hope he's okay."

The dark lion sighed, "Your heart is just to big. Don't worry hun, he's probably just gotten lost or something."

Kiara stopped to give her husband a crazy look, "You think he'd get lost in his own pride?"

"Hey, you never know." Kovu chuckled and Kiara continued her march.

Rolling her eyes, the tanned lioness bumped her husband slightly, "I'm glad you're okay."

Kovu smirked, "I'm always okay. As long as I have you anyway."

Kiara's heart melted at that and she licked his cheek.

"Ah! Mom and dad are about to make out again!" Kamazia screamed with a giggle and ran ahead with her eyes closed.

"Not again!" The other two joined in the joke and also ran.

Ashanti was left shocked and Nala just laughed at the cubs' definition of making out.

Kiara hung her head and blushed slightly.

"Those kids will be the death of us." Kovu remarked, watching them run around wildly, laughter lighting up the new pride.

Kiara smirked, "I wouldn't want to go any other way."

The seven then continued their march to the royal cave, the adults of Pridrock slightly nervous.

Each wondered what _exactly_ the royal couple had in store for them.


	7. Author's note and an apology :

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, no chapter today. Uhm- basically I have a lot going on right now and this story has a very big and beautifully detailed prompt behind it. I can't continue this story at this point and am really hoping that maybe someone could adopt it for me. As many of you know, Emolichic1 is the brains behind the plot and together we've worked pretty hard on this. If any of you are interested in picking up this story, please PM me with a little detail on why you'd like this story. If any of you do PM me then Emolichic 1 and I will decide if you're the right person for the story. Really, we're just looking for an imaginative author who wants to take on this 60 chapter story xD If we can't find anyone to adopt it, this story will be on a very long hiatus and I'm not sure if I'll ever pick it up again.**

 **Truly, I am sorry for letting you guys down but hopefully we can find someone to showcase Emolichic1's amazing prompt! :)**

 **Sincerley- T x**


	8. It's been adopted!

**A/N: It has been adopted! The process was more tedious than expected xD. The new owner is 8472borg, check out their stories they're great. And guys, thanks for all the support and understanding :)**

 **The link for the story is now here:** s/12700870/1/New-Ruler-Fresh-Revenge

 **~T x**


End file.
